


The Clearing

by Bitchboy



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Family Dynamics, Fluff and Angst, Gen, How Do I Tag, No beta we die like geogre in manhunt, Sad Ending, Wilbur Dream and Techno are only mentions for like a second, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, bruh pls just read it, flashbacks bb, idk man it's like 99 percent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29062677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitchboy/pseuds/Bitchboy
Summary: He tried to focus on the path that led him and Tom- to his safe space. At least he hoped it was the right path. He hadn’t been back since the start of the L’manburg war. So many things were lost in that war. A tall oak came into view and Tubbo breathed a sigh of relief. He knew where he was. He was back at the Clearing.or Tubbo returns to place that hold more memories that he wanted.(i don't know im bad at summaries please read it.)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | tubbo & Tommyinit
Kudos: 16





	The Clearing

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh this is my first fan fiction i apology if it's not good. But um ye. I hope you enjoy.( If any of the cc's sAY they are uncomfortable with this type of stuff, i will take it down instantly )

The forest was quiet. The soft crunching of leaves is the only sound breaking the silence. Tubbo let it sink into him. The forest was a lovely contrast to the loud bustling of L'manburg. Running a government was a lot harder than Tubbo even thought it would be. Especially after Tommy... His own words ring through his head.

_“ As of today, Tommyint is exiled from the Dreamsmp.”_

He sighed. Pitching his temples in a feeble attempt to squash the unpleasant memory. He tried to focus on the path that led him and Tom- to his safe space. At least he hoped it was the right path. He hadn’t been back since the start of the L’manburg war. So many things were lost in that war. A tall oak came into view and Tubbo breathed a sigh of relief. He knew where he was.He was back at the Clearing.

Tubbo took it all in. The tall oak towered all in compared to the ones around it. A bustle of bushes surrounding its base. Tubbo crouched down. After a few moments of shifting around the bush, he found what he was looking for. A tunnel, smaller than Tubbo had remembered but was there it was. He screwed his eyes in an attempt to stop the memories from flooding in. Yet they came anyway. Easily breaking the dam he’d built in his mind.

_He was 9 again, staring up all oak up at where Tommy was perched. Or at least where he thought the blond was, it was hard to see through the mask._

_“ I don’t know Tommy, you’re really high up..”_

_“ Who is this ‘Tommy’ you speak of? I am TECHNOBLADE the great warrior!”_

_Tubbo rolled his eyes, shifting the white painted mask he wore to rest on his dark locks to look at him properly. In turn, Tommy shifted the pig mask he was wearing up as well. Showing a wide smile, missing a few teeth from their former stunts, clearly not moving down._

_“Tommy I'm serious. It’s too high. What if I fall and break all my horns?” Tubbo whined, gently tugging at the growing buds._

_“Come on Big T! Don’t be a pussy! Be like Dream! Take risks! CLIMB!”_

_With a heavy sigh, Tubbo reluctantly pulled the mask back down and began to climb. His hands struggled to reach the branches as he got higher. The branches got thinner and he followed the sound of Tommy's “war cries”. He was so close, so close he could almost touch the soles of Tommy’s shoes. There was a snap. For a moment, Tubbo felt like he was floating. He thinks he screamed but it could have been Tommy. Either way he was falling. He landed hard on the forest floor and bounced with an “OOF” before rolling ungracefully into the thick bushes under the oak._

_“ TUBBO!!”_

_Dazed, he heard the sound of Tommy rushing down the tree to him._   
_Next thing he knew, something heavy sat on his chest and Tommy’s fearful eyes were over him, mask swinging forgotten at his neck. Three of Tommy’s fingers were shoved into Tubbo’s face._

_“ How many fingers am I holding up?”_

_“ Get. off. me. “ Tubbo gasped._

_The weight quickly moved off him and Tubbo sat up still trying to catch his breath._   
_“ Thank god you’re not dead. Dad would have killed me too if you died. And then we’d have to have a big funeral with flowers and stuff and we don’t have that kind of money and I know Wilbur and Technoblade would be really really REALLY sad, and our room would be too big and-”_

_“ Tommy.” Tubbo interpreted the other boys’ rambling._

_“It’s ok. I'm ok. Just give me a sec.” The younger’s shoulders relaxed and he let out a relieved sigh. They sat in silence as Tubbo double-checked that all his limbs were still there. After was 100% sure he was ok, he studied his surroundings. “ Where are we?”_

_Tommy shrugged. “ I don’t know. Some kind of secret bush tunnel. There was an entrance near the tree but I haven't been to the end yet.” Tommy looked at Tubbo with a glint in his eye. “ Wanna find out what’s at the end_?”

Tubbo clambered through the tunnel. Sticks and leaves clung to his hair and horns. Suits weren’t made to be crawled in. At the end of the tunnel, he climbed to his feet and brushed himself off, surveying the clearing. It seemed that nothing had changed since he was a kid. Like it had been in its own little time bubble, untouched by wars and TNT. The border of the clearing was lined with large oaks similar to one he had climbed by. The sky was a light blue, the sun high up in the sky. Long grass stretched up high like it was reaching for the clouds. Daisys, buttercups, purple aster, and lavenders stretched all along with the clearing. Across from the bush, there was a small pond with a low hanging willow tree brushing the ground.

He slowly began to walk through the flowers toward the tree. Bright yellow, red, and pink petals brushed the tops' finger-tips. Soaking in the soft humming of bees and chirps of birds. A bee landed gently on his shoulder, enjoying the free ride. Not even trying to stop any of the memories from flowing through him...

_“Tommy hold still!” Tubbo tugged at the blond's hair in an attempt to get his point across. “It’s not my fault that you’re taking forever! I didn’t even want these stupid flowers.” Tommy grumbled, readjusting his head in the olders lap. The two boys sat in the middle of the flower-filled field, Tubbo tenderly threading flowers in Tommy’s hair as the other read an adventuring book Philza had given him for his 10th birthday._

_“ Tubbo!” Tommy hissed, a mild panic in his voice. “Look!!”_

_Tubbo begrudgingly glanced up from his task of weaving a fresh daisy into Tommy’s hair. On the top of the page that Tommy was reading, was a tiny, bumblebee. Tommy’s eyes were glued to the small creature's, staying as still as possible not to scare it away. It flapped its wing though it made no attempt to fly away. Just making itself comfy._

_“ It’s so cute!” Tubbo whispered, allowing his hands to gently play with Tommy’s hair, doing his best not to disturb the bee. The creature seemed unbothered by the two pairs of eyes watching it lazily begin across Tommy's thumb and on to a sunnier part of the page._

_“Look! The bee's in South America.”_

_“Tubbo that’s Africa dumbass.”_

_“Oh.” They went quiet again. Still watching._

_“Tommy?”_

_“Mm?”_

_“ I think we're parents now.” Tommy opened his mouth to seemingly rebuttal but shut it again as the bee let out a soft bzz. After 10 minutes of silence and Tubbo worrying that Tommy had possibly died or was planning his murder, he heard Tommy murmur_   
_“ Clementine..”_

_He looked down at the blond in bewilderment “What?”_

_“We can be it’s parents, as long as we name it Clementine.” He whispers timidly, eyes still glued to the bee. Tubbo smiled. He leaned over Tommy and scooped up the bee in gentle hands._

_“Hello Clementine! Meet your new parents!”_

Though the field was long, he still made it to the old willow. He gingerly sat down at the tree and watched the bee happily fly away to join its hive. He looked down at the pond. Lily pads bobbed as frog's leap in the water, fearing the sudden visitor. The koi fish bubbling to the surface hoping he had food. He couldn’t help but smile and their eagerness. He managed to stir up a few bread scraps from his suit packet and tossed them to the waiting open mouths. As they ate he let his hand wander up the willows’ bark. Muscle memory allowed him to quickly find what he was looking for. His eyes fell shut as he thumbed over the scratched bark.

_“ Remind why you're doing that again?” Tubbo questioned, pausing his fish feeding to watch as Tommy aggressively scratched at the willow._

_“Since this place is, ya know, just for us-” Tommy grunted as he hit a particularly stubborn part of the bark, “ I want to mark it as, like, our own. Like how dogs piss on things to mark them an’ shit?”_

_Tubbo had to admit he had a point. No one ever went near things dogs have pissed on, and he supposed craving into the tree was kind of the same...still he wasn’t gonna let his little brother get off that easily. “ If Wil finds out you took his knife, he is going to fucking kill you. He nearly shit himself after you borrowed his guitar.” Tubbo cooly stated. Tommy scowled. “That was different. This is just an old knife from under his bed he won’t miss. And for the record that scratch was already on the guitar BEFORE I borrowed it!” Tubbo rolled his eyes deciding it wasn’t worth the fight and returned to feeding the fish in the pond. “Whatever you say, Tommy.”_

_After another few seconds of scraping at the tree, Tommy stepped back to admire his handy work. He shuffled awkwardly to show Tubbo the messy words “ Tommy and Tubbo” craved in the bark._

_“Ta daa! Do you like it?” Tommy beamed. Tubbo couldn’t help but smile back._

_“ I love it.”_

Tubbo eyes slowly opened. Rubbing his eyes, he sat up trying to remember when he had fallen asleep. The sky darkened from its light blue to a deep black. The stars are bright moving dots in the sky. Fireflies now hummed and the frogs' croaks were deeper, longer. As a firefly buzzed past drowsy. Tubbo gently covered the bug. Watching his hands lighten and darken as the panicked bug tried to figure out where it was. One last bittersweet memory flitting in.

_“Tubbo what the fuck are you doing?” Tommy questioned, looking up from the piece of wood he was craving._

_“I’m catching fireflies!” Tubbo beamed holding out his hands to show the little glowing bug in his palm. “See?” Tommy stood up and peered quizzically at the bug._

_“ It doesn’t seem special to me. It’s just a mosquito with a glowing ass.” That earned him a punch from Tubbo. “ It’s better than whatever the fuck thats’ supposed to be” Tubbo waved at the lump of wood Tommy was holding. “That just looks like a weird dildo.” Tommy gave him an indigent look, tucking the wooden carving in his back pocket.” Oi! It’s supposed to be a tree!” With his newly freed hands, Tommy cupped a passing firefly in his own palms._

_“ So now what?”_

_“ Now we make a wish!” Tubbo stated. When Tommy gave him a confused look, Tubbo explained. “Well since when you wish on a star, it may not always hear you, because they’re like so far away,” Tubbo lifted his hands up so that Tommy could see it better “so these little guys make sure the stars hear everyone’s wishes!” He brought his cupped hands up to his lips and softly whispered ‘ I wish Dad could be home for my 15th birthday.’ and then released the small bug._

_Tommy stared down at his hands before tentatively repeating his older brother's motions. Lifting his hand up to his own lips and whispering something too soft for Tubbo to hear and opened his hands. The firefly lifted off, it’s bottom shining brighter as it flew away. Tubbo watched as Tommy's eyes followed the firefly. }What’d you wish for?”_   
_Tommy looked back at him with a glint in his eye._

_“Can’t tell you dumbass. Or it won’t come true.”_

Hot tears rolled down Tubbo’s face as it mixed with regret. To the firefly in his clasp hands, he whispered his wish, so quiet it was a surprise if the poor bug could hear.

“ I wish that I'd never exiled Tommy. I wish he could come home. Home back to me. ”

With that, he released the firefly back into the starry sky. Tubbo surprise himself as his sobs broke the air. He crumbed. Placing his head in his arms. Being back in the field made it all too real. He had really left his best friend alone. He sobbed. Hoping someday he’d get to take Tommy back to this place where they’d once sent hours playing. Wishing for simpler times.

**Author's Note:**

> Yayyyy it's done! This was a whole ass trip but it was so fun to write. It's based on my real life from when i was a little kid and i hung out with my siblings at my grandparents farm so it was easy to write. I may make this a series if people like it enough but let me know. Comments, Kudos and Feedback is all appreciated :). Thank you for reading and come again my dumplings. <3
> 
> \- Beans


End file.
